


it felt like forever, idiot

by petras



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/M, Fluffy-ish, haise is here but has kaneki's memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: she knows in her heart that even if this bastard leaves her and comes back three years later, she can't stay mad at him for long.





	it felt like forever, idiot

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble written so long ago.
> 
> congrats on these two newly weds tho!

It's been three years she realized. Three years since he left without even saying goodbye. Which is a big load of bull because how dare he leave her without saying a proper goodbye. What is she? Someone who could just be left floating in mid-air? Oh god, she hates it when people do that to her. I mean how could she not? Her whole life is a bunch of series being left behind by the people she loved.

So when she hears the doorbells ring and to see the face of the man who left her, a smile on his face. The first thing she does is slap him.

"What'd you that for?" he asks while rubbing his reddened cheeks, a pout on his face.

She only sticks out a tongue at him and mutters, "For leaving."

"But I'm back, am I not?"

Touka realizes that even this bastard left her, she still loves him, but of course she ain't like that so instead she playfully pushes him away.

"Shut up, idiot."


End file.
